Love and Polyjuice
by Loraine Falcon
Summary: A story about two enemies, their love lives and a messed up potion. It's a multiplotted romance with original characters, and they all learn something valuable from the experience. This is my first fanfiction! Please read and review! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1: Hopelessly Devoted

Chapter One: Hopelessly Devoted

Winnie was excited. Class was over for the weekend, she had already finished her homework, and the Christmas holidays were getting nearer and nearer. Terry had invited her to go out on the grounds with him to hang out.

Winnie Childs was a Gryffindor girl in her 7th year. She had strawberry blonde, shoulder-length, straight hair, and grey eyes. Her side bangs swept across her forehead, barely keeping her right eye uncovered. She was a beautiful, yet shy girl. She didn't have many friends, but she was fine with that. She was happy with life exactly the way it was. Well, except for two problems.

The first problem was a tall Gryffindor boy with soft, brown eyes, and dark brown, curly hair. His name was Terrence Young. They had been best friends ever since their first year. Winnie had selected a bad compartment to sit in on the Hogwarts Express. She had ended up sitting with a group of first years who in a few hours time had all been sorted into the Slytherin house. They had given her a hard time for nearly a half hour because she was a muggle born witch. Winnie was almost in tears when Terry came to the rescue. He then invited her to sit with him and his older second year friends. They had talked and laughed the whole way to Hogwarts, and were instantly great friends.

The problem was that sometime and somehow over the past 6 years, Winnie had fallen in love with him, and she had fallen hard. There were moments in time where she thought that he might have the same feelings in return, but they never lasted. In their fifth year, everyone seamed to think their was an interest both ways, and if there was, Winnie had never been able to tell.

None of that seamed to matter now. Winnie could tell by watching her best friend that he had an interest elsewhere. He liked a girl named Charlotte Blackwell, and whenever she was around Terry, Charlotte flirted like crazy, and Winnie was forgotten about. Winnie didn't like Charlotte, and she hated how Charlotte absorbed all of Terry's attention. If only her best friend wasn't a boy! It would make things so much easier.

After Winnie had gotten all of her snow gear on, she ran outside her dorm, down the stairs, and out of the Gryffindor common room. As she was running down a hall on her way outside, she ran straight into someone, and fell over.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly getting up, without even noticing who she was talking to. She put her hand out to help the other person up but then stopped as she realized who it was.

The Slytherin girl lying on the floor was Winnie's second problem. Her name was Cheryl Whitworth. She was also a seventh year, and had been one of Winnie's enemies since that first day on the Hogwarts Express. She was one of the people that made fun of her for being muggle born.

Whitworth got up quickly and snapped at Winnie. "Watch where you're going, you stupid mudblood! Better yet, leave the school alone, and go back to where you came from!" Venom dripped from every word. It seamed Whitworth was in an extra bad mood today. She only saved the word "mudblood" for special occasions.

"Me?" Winnie asked, in mock humor. "Why don't we take a vote with the school, and let them decide who should pack their bags and leave first? But then again, we both know it would be you, so why not save the school the effort, and go get your bags right now?" She started to turn around and leave, her good mood had suddenly turned into a grumpy mood.

"Don't you think you're so clever?" Whitworth snarled. "Too bad really. I think my time would have been much better spent in a different school. Dumbledore has ruined this place. I should have transferred to Durmstrang years ago!"

"Then why didn't you? It would be a good riddance!" Winnie asked, but she didn't wait for the answer. She took off down the hall again, and heard Whitworth calling after her, "You'd better watch your back, Childs!"

When she finally got outside, Terry was waiting near the guidditch field.

"What kept you?" he asked.

"I ran into Whitworth. I'd keep away from her today. She's PMSing worse than usual," Winnie replied, exhausted from the encounter.

"Did she have anything interesting to say?" Terry asked.

Winnie gave Terry a funny look. "Just the usual. Oh, and I think she said something about Dumbledore destroying this place too!"

Terry smiled at her. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I got Donoghue into trouble today in potions. I set off some fireworks, and using my amazing skills, I framed him, and Snape had no choice but to give him detention!" he laughed. Jeff Donoghue was Cheryl Whitworth's boyfriend, another Slytherin from that memorable day on the train.

Winnie laughed. "How do you do it?" she asked, smiling at him.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," he responded, as if revealing a secret, making Winnie laugh again. She loved the time she spent alone with him. She didn't get much of this kind of time anymore. Charlotte was around too much.

"Maybe that's why Whitworth was so bad. Her boyfriend got detention because of a Gryffindor!" she smiled at him again, before slowly looking around, and absorbing in her surroundings. "So, what are we gonna do?" she asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask," Terry said with a mischievous smile, as he took a snowball from behind his back and threw it at her. Winnie screamed and tried to duck, but she was too late. It hit her straight in the back.

"You're gonna get it!" she laughed back, quickly building a snowball of her own. Pretty soon, snowballs were flying back and forth.

"Hey Terry!" Winnie heard a voice say. The two of them stopped what they were doing, and looked in the direction that they heard the voice. They saw two girls standing a few feet away. Winnie groaned as she recognized them. The one who spoke was Charlotte. She had long, straight, almost black hair, and very light brown eyes. Her best friend Jane Palmer was standing close to her. Jane had grey eyes and very bright, layered, blonde hair that came just past her shoulders. "Can we join you guys?" Charlotte asked.

All Winnie was thinking to say was, "No! No you cannot join us! It's just me and Terry time!" but she didn't make the habbit of saying what was in her head, and she kept quiet.

Terry was smiling. "Of course you can," he said. He went over to talk to Charlotte. Winnie impatiently sat down as Jane made her way over to Winnie to talk.

"You don't mind if I join you over here do you?" Jane asked Winnie. Winnie shrugged, and started making another snowball, getting ready for the next round. "Thanks. It's just that I feel like a third wheel over there. You know what I mean?" Winnie shrugged again.

To change the subject, Winnie said, "Hey, do you want to help me build snowballs? We might be able to catch them off guard!"

Jane gave Winnie a mischievous smile, "Sounds like a plan." They started talking, and building snowballs. Then Winnie said, "Oh, by the way, tell Terry thanks for inviting us to hang with you guys. Charlotte has been studying too much. We both needed a break." This was the first time that Winnie had realized that the two girls hadn't barged in on their game without permission. They barged in WITH permission. Terry's permission. Winnie couldn't take it anymore. She had expected to have hours with Terry all to herself, but Terry forgot about her again! She took one of her snowballs, and threw it at Terry's neck. At feeling the impact, he swore loudly, as Charlotte started laughing.

"I don't feel well," Winnie resigned herself. "I'm going to go inside!" She didn't even wait for an answer before taking off.

She heard Terry yell from behind her, "Okay, talk to you tomorrow!"

Winnie went straight up to her dorm, and read to distract herself from the frustration and sadness she was feeling. A few hours later she stopped, and went to bed early. She cried herself to sleep that night.

"I can't let him do this to me," she said to herself. "Something needs to change!"


	2. Chapter 2: Problems

Chapter Two: Problems

Cheryl Whitworth was still in a bad mood when she got back to the Slytherin common room. She was sick of the stupid Gryffindor's running all over the school like they owned the place. Especially Childs. Cheryl didn't know what it was, but whenever she saw that girl, she just couldn't keep the insults to herself!

It wasn't only this that had put her in such a bad mood. Jeff had gotten another detention! This time it was from their very own Professor Snape! It seamed like every other day now, he came up to her in between classes and said, "Oh, sorry Cheryl. I can't hang out. I have a detention."

She'd always get so upset, until he would wrap his arms around her, kiss her gently on the lips and say, "Hey Cheryl, cheer up! We'll have plenty of time to do whatever we want to do tomorrow." Then he'd take off down the hall again, giving her a charming smile that never failed to make her stomach flutter. She couldn't help but smile and laugh to herself as she walked away.

They had been going out since the middle of their sixth year, and she had never had a more trying boyfriend. She was also so used to being with him, that she couldn't picture herself in a better relationship. Familiarity blinded her from seeing just how crumbly her relationship with Jeff really was.

Cheryl came to a stop at her bed, and put her books down. Her green eyes searched the room, to see if she was alone. When she found that she was, she ran her fingers through her honey-blonde, long, curly hair and collapsed on her bed in frustration. She wasn't angry with Jeff this time, but with Snape. She had actually been there this time. Cheryl had been sitting right next to Jeff, and they were talking. There was no way that Jeff could have done it.

After laying down and attempting to relax for a few minutes, she heard a call from down the stairs. "Cheryl! Cheryl, are you up there?" the voice asked. She recognized the voice at once to belong to her best friend Olivia Sullivan. She was too lazy to respond.

"Cheryl!" she heard the voice again, but this time she could see the girl that was speaking to her. A short girl with light brown hair and fierce blonde highlights was standing in the doorway. Her long hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, and her hazel eyes spotted Cheryl. "Are you deaf?" she asked. "Can't you hear me calling your name?"

"I heard you," Cheryl mumbled to herself.

"What?" asked Olivia.

"Nothing," Cheryl snapped back.

"Gees, someone's cranky today," she said, glaring at Cheryl. "What put you in such a bad mood?" she asked as she sat down on her own bed. Cheryl sat up as she was forced to think it over again.

"I can't decide if it's Snape giving Jeff a detention unfairly, or if it was because Childs literally ran me over in the hallway. Either way, today is just not a good day." Cheryl readjusted her small, thick rimmed, purple glasses. The glasses complimented her facial features, and looked absolutely stunning on her.

"Is there such a thing as Jeff getting a detention unfairly?" Olivia snorted, in an un-ladylike manner.

"Oh come on, Olivia! You were there! He was talking to me the whole time. You know he couldn't have done it," Cheryl replied, almost pleadingly.

"I know. I think that Jeff Young kid had something to do with it. You know, Childs own personal bodyguard? I saw him laughing about something after class. He looked real pleased with himself."

"That was probably it. It would be so like him to," Cheryl said in her snobbiest voice. "It's too easy for those two to ruin my whole day," she whined.

"Since you're not hanging out with Jeff, why don't you come upstairs and talk to me and Alec? We don't bite," said Olivia. Alec Hardy had been Olivia's boyfriend on and off for years, and they happened to currently be dating, though sometimes it was hard to keep up with when they were, and when they weren't going out.

Cheryl didn't seam to like that option. Whenever she chilled with those two, it was really awkward. They were always all over each other. "No, that's okay. I think I'll find Keith and see what he's up to."

Olivia seamed to find that amusing. "Aaaww, your secret lover?" she said, laughing at what she had started teasing Cheryl about almost daily.

"He is NOT my secret lover," Cheryl said stubbornly. "How many times do I have to tell you? I love Jeff, and ONLY Jeff. Keith and I are just good friends!" She considered him her other best friend.

"Whatever you say, mam," Olivia laughed, and winked at Cheryl, making Cheryl angry again.

"I'm being serious," she stated desperately.

"Wow, you can't even take a joke today! Calm down!" Olivia looked at Cheryl in alarm before her face went back to it's 'I-like-to-listen-to-myself-talk' mode. "But really, you should come and hang out with us, instead of sulking around here all night."

"I wouldn't be sulking around here," she mumbled to herself, with her voice barely above a whisper. "I'd be having more fun."

"Huh?" Olivia asked, pulling Cheryl to her feet.

"Nothing," she responded, too tired to fight Olivia.

Olivia gave her a sly look. "I'll race you up the stairs," she said as she took off around the winding staircase, not even giving Cheryl the chance to respond. Cheryl sighed inwardly before she broke into a half-hearted jog up the stairs to the common room. She heard a scream coming from Olivia at the top of the stairs and the sound of breaking glass, so she picked up her pace, slightly worried.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she tried hard not to laugh at the site she saw in front of her, but it didn't work. It looked as if Cheryl wasn't the only girl today to have a head on collision with someone. The difference was that when Cheryl ran into Childs, Childs hadn't been holding glass bottles of ink.

The girl whose ink bottles had shattered all over looked extremely worried, and was almost in tears. She was a short, sixth year girl who had dark blonde hair that was pulled back into one long braid down her back. She had pretty brown eyes hidden behind large glasses and overly-bushy eyebrows. Her face was full of zits. Her name was Ann Cook, and she was one of the few Slytherins that was unlucky enough to be made fun of all the time by her fellow Slytherins.

"Uuugh! You freak!" shrieked Olivia in rage. Ink and broken glass was everywhere. It was on the wall, the floor, and it was all over both of the girls. "Look what you did Ann! You ruined my clothes! You're so stupid!" she glared at the girl whimpering in the corner. Ann quickly tried to help Olivia clean up, but Olivia pushed her away and gave her an evil look.

If Cheryl hadn't been so busy laughing, she would have felt sorrier for Ann, like she usually did. Ann seamed like a nice girl, and perhaps a bit misunderstood. The problem was, she was Olivia's favorite person to pick on in the common room, and Cheryl didn't know how to stick up to her friend, and the truth was that she was afraid to.

"I'm sorry," Ann tried to say over and over again, but her voice wasn't heard among the yells and cussing that was coming from Olivia's mouth.

Olivia stopped screaming, and fixed a cold gaze on Ann, "Just go away, and leave me alone." Ann looked down and picked up her things, and started walking to her dorm. "Oh," Olivia added, as Ann turned back around, "and clean your ugly face for once!" At this, Ann stormed down the stairs, crying. Even Cheryl gasped at how harsh Olivia had been. She watched Ann run down the stairs.

"Well, don't just stand there," she snapped at Cheryl. Do something! Help me!" Cheryl flicked out her wand, and aimed it at the ink on the floor, cleaning it up. She then moved onto the ink covering the walls. Olivia did the same to herself, getting the ink off of her clothes and face.

"Wow," a male voice said in amusement. "What happened over hear?" Cheryl turned and looked at Alec (Olivia's boy) and smiled.

"Olivia's just having problems today," Cheryl laughed again. "She ran into Ann on the stairs, and Ann's ink shattered everywhere."

Olivia scowled at Cheryl. "Ann ran into ME," she corrected her.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Right," she said, as Alec moved toward Olivia to give her a hug.

Alec had short, brown/blonde hair, and brown eyes. He went around carrying the classic Slytherin smirk more than anyone else Cheryl knew. His little bit shorter and muscular build made him look extremely intimidating, especially to the younger students. Alec wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and kissed her. "Don't worry about it," he said.

Olivia smiled at him as she was looking into his eyes, and seamed to relax a little bit. Cheryl could sense what was coming up and said, "Um, thanks for offering to hang out, but I really think I'm going to find Keith. I had a question on my, uh, on my Charms homework." She turned around and started to leave.

Alec looked away from Olivia long enough ask, "What are you talking about? We didn't get Charms any homework. Besides aren't you and Jeff hanging out tonight?"

Cheryl decided to ignore what he said about the Charms homework. "Snape gave him a detention for no reason today," she stated bitterly, turning back to the two of them. "Other wise I would!"

"But I just saw Jeff about five minutes ago! He was walking around on the third floor, and he definitely wasn't on his way to the dungeons for a detention." With that, his attention went back to Olivia.

Cheryl looked very confused. If he was skipping it, he was just going to get another detention. "Thanks for telling me, Alec." He was too distracted to acknowledge her.

"You still have ink in your hair," he laughed while trying to clean it out of Olivia's hair. Olivia just grumbled to herself.

Cheryl changed her mind, and instead of heading out to find Keith (who was probably in the library reading books about the Dark Arts, she thought in amusement) she set out for the third floor to find Jeff. She doubted that she'd be very happy with him when she found him.


End file.
